Secret Love
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Serenity is married to someone on the blimp. They are keeping it a secret, but there are many flaws in their plan. R&R! REPOSTED & SLIGHTLY ALTERED! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Well, deleted this story telling me I had too many spelling

mistakes. **LOOKS AROUND** Did I have any? Because I surely didn't see any. So

there went my 150 reviews...I was hoping to get 200 but alas, now that can never

happen. Also, I lost chapter 8 when it got deleted, also chapter 9 was on a disk that got

corrupted, so I no longer have the new chapter. I have added a few things to this fic to

try and make it better.

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own otherwise would not have been able to delete

it.

**Chibi-Kari**: To any new readers, the guy will not be revealed until chapter 4.

Also, due to confusing even at chapter eight. SERENITY AND EVERYONE ELSE IS

18. WHILE MOKUBA IS 12. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!

**Mokuba**: **LOOKS SLIGHTLY SCARED** On with the fic...

**

* * *

Secret Love**

**Chapter 1- Serenity**

**

* * *

THE BLIMP**

* * *

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and turned to the clock. It read one-thirty a.m.

She knew it was time for her to leave her love and return to the room she shared with

her brother. Everyone now was able to have their own room, but Serenity chose to stay

with her brother. Joey would worry if he woke up and didn't find her asleep in her bed,

but leaving the person she loved the most was always hard. She looked up at the

ceiling delaying the inevitable, while playing with the ring placed on her left hand. It had

already been three months since they were married and both thought it best not to

share their bond. Joey would be frantic when he found out, most likely trying to kill her

love. The idea was to wait until the blimp landed and then they would just walk off

together. Yes, it was true that there were many flaws with that idea...like Joey would

see them every day, but none of them truly mattered to the pair. It was the hiding that

bothered Serenity...sure they had made it three months already and the blimp would

land in another two months...but she couldn't be sure how much longer she could lie to

her brother. This could ruin their relationship. She was caught between the two men

she loved the most and she wasn't sure of what to do.

"What did I get myself into?" Serenity asked herself barely above a whisper, but

still causing the sleeping man next to her to stir.

She looked over at him lovingly and just by looking at him remembered exactly

why she was doing everything she was. She loved him as much as she did the first day

that she laid eyes on him...

**

* * *

FLASHBACK...FIVE MONTHS**

* * *

Serenity felt extremely helpless as she heard the yelling around her. From what

was said she could tell by feeling and what was said to her, she was on a dock with a

bunch of her brother's friends. There were so many voices that she had not yet

connected with faces, being that the first thing she wanted to see was her brother's

face. First, there was Tristan, whose voice she knew very well since he had visited her

several times while she was in the hospital. Then there was another she had picked up

on the way to finding her brother...she couldn't quite remember his name...then she

remember that it was Duke, a person that Tristan didn't seem to like very much. He had

led her around for awhile while Tristan was fighting. Duke had even tried to take some

liberties with her, thus causing her to realize why Tristan didn't like him very much.

Then there was Mai the friendly girl that had driven her to the dock to find her brother.

She was a duelist like her brother and Serenity had a feeling that Mai had feelings for

her brother. She might be blind but the way Mai talked about Joey made her believe

this. Then there was the voice of this boy...he was talking to someone older about

helping a girl named...Tea who was being held somewhere to the right of her. She was

far away based on how soft her voice was, but based on her tone; Serenity could tell

she was yelling at someone named Yugi. He was the one dueling her brother. Then

there was a soft British accent joining the group. Not to mention a voice that was

speaking every time that her brother was speaking...from what she gathered this man

was evil and controlling her brother. They kept referring to him as Marik. All these

voices confused her, but one stuck out and sent her heart fluttering. She could feel his

feelings through his voice.

There was so much commotion that Serenity was left more or less by

herself. Tristan and Mai had told her not to take off her bandages because she

shouldn't see her brother like this, but that was about all the contact with the group that

she had...even though she was standing in the mist of them. During this time there was

a clank as Tea was freed and then there was a big splash in which she heard the crowd

start yelling Joey and Yugi's names. When she heard Yugi's voice saying something

about Joey not having his key she knew what she had to do. Serenity ripped off her

bandages, and then she ran toward the box with her brother's key in it. No one had

even known she had gone until she made contact with the water.

It wasn't until she was up and embracing her brother that she was introduced to

the people she only knew by voice. She looked at the faces of each of the people

around her until her eyes laid on him...their eyes met briefly and she knew then that he

was the one for her.

She didn't see him again until they all met at the blimp again...of course she

didn't see any of them until she met them all at the blimp.

**

* * *

TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari**: Well, I know there were NO spelling mistakes this time. Stupid,

spelling.

**Mokuba**: **MOCK HORROR **Oh the pressure...the pressure!

**Chibi-Kari:** Thanks for reading, again, and Bai-Bai!

**Mokuba**: Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW, again!

* * *


	2. Love

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Thank you all so much for reviewing again!!! Sorry for the delay but 

Florida turned on it's hurricane beacon again and called Jeanne over to visit us...lol.

This chapter does have added information! The others should be revised even more.

**Mokuba**: I think it is obvious that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chibi-Kari**: It's sad. Well I hope this meets every ones' expectations. And no

hints will be given...or at least I'll try not to and All you peeps that know no telling

please!

**Mokuba**: On with the fic...

**

* * *

Secret Love**

**Chapter 2- Love**

**

* * *

Still Serenity's Memories**

* * *

The second time she saw her soon to be husband, was onboard the blimp. 

Everyone was on the blimp by the time her and her brother arrived...his wonderful

timing. She could swear that it took him more time to get ready than her. Not to

mention more time getting up. Maybe if he hadn't been playing video games all night he

would have been okay, but no he had to almost miss the blimp. Tea and Mai had

thought that Kaiba would have gladly left with out them, and he would have if Yugi

hadn't convinced him in a long painful discussion that ended with Yugi saying he would

never duel him unless they waited for Joey and Serenity. During the past weeks she

had only seen Mai, who used her as an excuse to see Joey. Who, during the time, was

the butt of all of Mai's jokes. In the midst of all the talking on the blimp, she saw him.

Serenity was careful not let her brother know that she was watching his every move and

every thing he said. She was entranced by the way he moved and spoke, at one

moment their eyes met and she felt a shock run through her body.

It wasn't until later that night that she really got to know him. Serenity had

convinced Joey to let her stay up late and explore the blimp. It took a lot of coaxing,

pleading, and 'I'm not a little kid anymore's for him to let her go. She went from room to

room and looked through the gym and the pool room, before she settled on a room that

had a great view of the stars. The ceiling and the walls were all glass and it was located

on top of the outdoor deck, but had a separate elevator to get to it. She settled herself

on a coach looking out at the stars and sighed.

"I enjoy the stars too." Said a voice that startled her out of her reverie, "I find

them calming and peaceful."

"Yeah," she agreed. Looking at her soon to be love, "They are so massive and

wondrous. Being up here makes me feel as if I'm a part of something significant and

important." She sighed as she stared back up at the stars.

He moved toward her and then asked, "Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

"Not at all," she said as she moved over to make room for him.

They talked for a long time about their lives and her brother. Then they got back

to the subject of the stars.

"Come with me." He stated taking her hand and pulling her toward the other side

of the room, "Make a wish on the north star. I already made one."

Serenity shook her head yes and then closed her eyes tightly, making her wish.

When she opened her eyes he was brushing some of her fallen hair from her face.

They smiled at each other and then he leaned in and kissed her. It was hesitant at first,

but then was deepened. They then stood there looking out at the stars with his arm

around her waist and her leaning her head upon his shoulder.

Their silence was broken when he whispered, "My wish came true."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at this, then the thought of Joey came to her

mind, "Oh no! My brother must be so worried and he wouldn't like us dating. He

doesn't approve of me dating anyone...ever. I've still got to work with him on that one."

"Serenity, I want to see more of you. We'll just have to keep this from your

brother." He said smiling and kissing her once again. She then turned and walked

toward the elevator. Just as the doors were closing he yelled, "Meet me here tomorrow

night!" She nodded just as the doors closed.

All the nights after that that they met had been the same. During the day they

would try and act normal around each other. There was the occasional brushing of

shoulders and accidental touching. As the weeks went on, it became harder to stay

away from each other. They both started to sneak off and find each other. It once

resorted to Serenity pulling him into a broom closet, which happened to be the size of

the apartment that she had shared with her mother. She was almost positive that her

brother would catch on soon and she had the nagging feeling that Mai knew.

Things went on like this until the day he proposed, two months later. They once

again were in the star room...only this time they weren't quite star gazing. Suddenly, he

stood up and walked over to the wall that they had stood at during their first kiss.

Serenity walked towards him and said, "What's wrong?" and reached up and

brushed some hair out of his eyes.

When she did this he reached out and grabbed her hand. Slowly he bent down

on one knee, "Serenity Wheeler, I know I haven't known you very long and your answer

will probably be no because of your brother. But I love you and I can't not ask you to be

my wife. You have made my life complete."

She nodded yes while she wiped the tears, which had escaped without

permission, from her eyes. He stood up quickly and picked her up off the ground and

spun her around. That same night they were married by the pilot of the blimp and the

certificate was witnessed by the pilot's two assistants. They then agreed that they

couldn't tell Joey...at least not yet, for fear of what he might do.

**

* * *

TBC**

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: That was it...well I need opinions. Oh and you'll find out who it is in 

chapter 4. **laughs evilly**

**Mokuba**: Thank you for reading. **looks at Chibi-Kari strangely** Please

review and ignore the crazy authoress!

* * *


	3. What's Wrong

**Chibi-Kari**: Hi again!

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own anything.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you everyone that reviewed...I never thought I would get this

many...wow!!! I was going to make this chapter longer but decided to leave you with a

cliffhanger. Hehehe!!! Oh and Yes I AM EVIL...not I'm just really sadistic. Not really oh

well it's just more fun this way.

**Mokuba**: On with the fic...

**Secret Love**

**Ch. 3-What's Wrong?**

**The Present**

Serenity rolled over to look at her love one more time during the night. How fast

the first three months had lasted. They now only had two more months until the blimp

would land...then life would never be the same. She knew her brother wouldn't be able

to even look at her for awhile...I mean they were both so young. It was crazy and so

out of character, but they loved each other and she believed that love could conquer the

world. It was probably an overly naive idea, her parent's didn't work out. She didn't

quite understand why she thought this would work, but in her heart she knew it would.

Serenity's life was good now and would be for another two months. She decided

not to dwell on something that seemed like it was forever away...or so she thought.

She slowly pulled off the covers and grabbed her bath robe, but before she could

leave the room a tug was felt on her arm.

Serenity looked in his direction, "Leaving?" Was all he asked her.

"Yes, we don't want my brother to get suspicious would we?" Serenity asked

smiling coyly.

"It would take him ages to get suspicious...come back to bed." He tried coaxing

her with a sexy smile.

"You know I can't!" She giggled.

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "I can't wait for the day when we

can actually spend a whole night together."

"Hey, you agreed that we shouldn't tell him." Serenity said pushing him away

pouting.

"Yes, but I just want to be with you all the time." He replied.

"No...you just want to make my brother mad, by us being together in his

presence." She answered crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot gently

against the ground.

"That was just a plus. It's you that I care about. I love you." He said pulling her

close and kissing her one more time, which she received joyfully.

"I love you to. See you tomorrow...I hope." She said opening the door and

exiting the room.

Serenity walked quietly back to her room, to find her brother snoring. She

giggled slightly and then climbed into bed.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey sis! Get up!" Joey said as he shook Serenity.

"Joey don't shake her so hard." Followed by a smack, which was really what

woke Serenity up.

"It's alright, Mai. I'm awake now, not to mention I'm used to it." Serenity said

sitting up in her bed. She had to blink her eyes a few times for a sudden spinning came

over her.

"You all right, hun?" Asked Mai as she watched Serenity blink as if trying to clear

her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired. Hey wait, why are you guys dressed already,

especially you Joey? I can never get you up and for once you're up and ready before

me!" She giggled at her brother's proud smirk. She figured Mai had coxed him up in

her certain way.

"I guess I'm jus good! Der's a meetin' ova in da control room. So ya get dressed

an' meet us down there. Kay?" Joey asked her, still smiling. All the while Mai made

the face, to give the suggestion she was the real hero of the situation.

"Sure big brother." Serenity smiled as Joey and Mai exited the room. She stood

up to get dressed and yet again another wave of dizziness over took her. She made a

quick grab for the dresser to keep herself from falling down, "I better get something to

eat on the way." She said to herself as she dressed.

**The Control Room**

The meeting was already going on when Serenity arrived. It was about

excessive damage being done to some parts of the blimp, namely certain rooms...one

of which was her and her brother's.

"It's not like ya can't afford it, Moneybags!" Joey argued.

"It's not the fact of affording it...it is the fact that it was done and the people

responsible need to pay, Mutt." Kaiba retorted. The group looked slightly unhinged at

the fighting going on before them.

Tea turned and said hey to Serenity, when she heard the door open and close.

She was about to reply when another wave of dizziness came...this time over taking

her. She reached for the wall, but swayed and then fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing she heard was her brother yelling, "**Serenity!**"

Joey ran over to Serenity's unmoving body, "Someone help me carry her ta da

Medic's office." He said as he tried to pick her up, but the guards came over and took

her from him and started carrying her down the hall. Joey took her hand, "Wake up lil'

sis. Please wake up." He begged her unmoving body as a single tear escaped his

eyes.

**Twenty Minutes Later Outside Of The Medic's Office**

Everyone was sitting silently outside of the office for results. All of a sudden Joey

jumped up and started rambling once again about how it was unfair that he was not

allowed in. A different thought was going through everyone's minds'...disease...lack of

sleep...not eating enough. The list went on and on, all of them trying to answer the

question of 'What's wrong with Serenity?'

Then the door swung open and out stepped a doctor and Joey sat back down as

he cleared his throat, "Well we know why she passed out."

Joey jumped up once again, "What's wrong wid her doc? She sick? Please don'

say she's sick!"

"You're her brother right?" The doctor asked looking at the sheet of paper he

had in his hands.

"Yeah...jus tell me now!" Joey said running over and grabbing the doctor by his

shirt.

"Well, Mr. Wheeler..."

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was chapter 3!!! I hope you liked it!!! Now cast your final

votes on who he is cause it is revealed in the next chapter along with what is wrong with

Serenity. Now I need to go to sleep...so Bai-Bai!!!

**Mokuba**: Please REVIEW!!!


	4. What's Wrong and Who

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: Thank you for reading and voting again! Everyone guess right...I think.

**Mokuba**: You're a good writer you just are really predictable, and it's a good

thing you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh otherwise everyone would know what would happen

during the show.

**Chibi-Kari**: Not HELPING!!!

**Mokuba**: On with the fic...

* * *

**Secret Love**

**Ch. 4-What's Wrong and Who?

* * *

**

**Outside The Medic's Office

* * *

**

"Well, Mr. Wheeler...your sister is still unconscious, but as I said we have figured

out what caused her to faint." The doctor said once again looking at the sheet of paper.

"**If ya know, den tell me already!**" Joey shouted pushing the doctor up against

the wall.

"You see...this is completely natural...it happens to women all the time...just

some chemicals out of natural with her condition." The doctor

said.

"Okay...wait ya said her condition...wha' her condition?" Joey asked tightening

his grip.

"Well...Mr. Wheeler...your sister is three months pregnant." The doctor replied.

There was a gasp that echoed throughout the corridor. Joey had a glazed

expression on his face as he slowly let go of the doctor's shirt. The thing that was going

through everyone's minds now was...how did she get pregnant...Serenity is an

upstanding girl.

All of a sudden Joey wheeled around to face the group, "**How long have we **

**been on dis blimp?!**" He shouted.

"Five months. Why?" Mai asked until it registered, "OH!"

"**You know Wha' dat means? It Means dat someone on dis blimp did **

**dis to my sista!**" Joey glared Tristan and Duke, who looked back and forth at each

other.

"I didn't do it! I mean I sure wish I did, but that doesn't change the fact that I

wasn't lucky with your sister..." Tristan started and then Joey started to advance on him,

so he decided to stop digging his grave, "I'm **your **best friend...I wouldn't betray your

trust like that." It wasn't working so he did the next best thing...pass the buck, "We've

known each other for a long time...you know me...but what about Duke?"

Joey stop with his hands just inches from Tristan's neck. He seemed to consider

for a moment and then spun around towards Duke.

"Wooohhh...Dude, Serenity is hot...but I have morals." Duke replied, causing

everyone even Joey to laugh, "What?! I do! I like to have all the information on a girl

before I do anything. Face it Joey, there are at least 30 men on board this blimp...it

could be anyone...the duelists and then the help. Don't you think that she would have

told you if it was one of us?" Duke asked as they were **still** laughing at him.

Joey instantly sobered...as his anger came back, "**She ain't allowed to date!**"

"Oh so her mom doesn't let her date?" Tea asked.

Joey shook his head, "Naw...she don't care. **I dun let her date!**"

"Well no wonder this happened, hun...She's at an age...she rebelled." Mai

replied.

All her comment did was enrage Joey even more, "Ren doesn't rebel. **She was**

**Innocent!**" Joey yelled lashing out at anyone and everyone, until two guards

wrestled him to the ground and a doctor injected something into his right arm. He

slowly calmed down and then fell into a deep sleep.

"What was done to him?" Mai cried running to his side.

"A tranquilizer." The doctor replied.

"Why don't you guys go and bring Joey to his room...maybe when he wakes up

we can work this out." Seto stated as two guards picked him up and the gang followed

them down the hall, leaving Mokuba and Seto.

**

* * *

Later in the Medic's Office

* * *

**

Serenity slowly stirred as she opened her eyes slowly to reveal a white room.

She sat up quickly, but grabbed her head when the spinning returned. A woman in

white suddenly came to her bedside and pushed her back down.

"Where am I? What happened?" Serenity asked.

"Sweetie, you're in the medic's office. You fainted in the control room, so you

were brought down here." The nurse replied.

"Why did I faint?" Serenity asked, looking up into the woman's eyes.

The nurse shook her head and smiled, "You didn't notice...you're pregnant,

about three months now." Serenity's eyes widened, when she thought about it...how

could she not have realized...all the signs were there. Then the nurse spoke again

starting Serenity out of her pondering, "We want you to stay in here a little longer, so

just sit tight while I go and get the doctor." She closed the door and left Serenity sitting

in the bed, staring at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the door open,

someone enter the room, and close behind them. The only thing that brought her out of

her thoughts was a pair of hands that reached forward and steadied hers.

She looked up quickly, with tears in eyes, "Do you know?" was all she could bring

herself to say.

"Yes...and I'm perfectly happy about it." He said smiling at her, sitting down on

the edge of the bed.

"What about my brother, and everyone else?" She asked looking down at their

interlaced hands.

"They know...well they know part of it...they know that you're pregnant, but they

don't know about us. I'm going to leave that up to you, how ever you want to tell them,

I'll support." He said taking his fingers and bringing her face so that he could look her in

the eyes.

"I don't know why you don't act like this all the time...you're so sweet." She said

wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you...Seto Kaiba."

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well now you all know!!! I hope that you will all stick with this story

even though you now know who it is. How will they tell Joey and the others? And

how will they take it?

**Mokuba**: Well, Serenity is my new sister.

**Chibi-Kari**: Yup...well I have to write a fictional story for my creative writing

class...how hard is that!

**Mokuba**: Please read and review!

* * *


	5. Mai and Mokuba

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari**: This is probably the shortest chapter for this story.

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own anything...as I'm sure you have all noticed.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thanks again!!! **Oh and for the ages thing...well I decided that **

**like in the Japanese all the characters should be the same age...only I made **

**Serenity the same age too. But I stuck with the American version that Seto is 18. **

**So that made everyone 18. I know that is very wrong...but at least I didn't make **

**her younger than Mokuba like some people do. Oh and Mokuba is his normal **

**age!!!**

**Mokuba**: On with the fic...

**

* * *

Secret Love**

**Chapter 5-Mai and Mokuba

* * *

**

**The Medic's Office

* * *

**

Seto and the doctor had left Serenity about 20 minutes before the door opened

again to reveal another visitor...well two. Seto stayed with Serenity while the doctor

talked to her. Mostly about the prenatal vitamins she had to take, the fact that she

needed to start gaining weight, to take it easy, and **Absolutely** no stress. Although

she didn't know how well she was going to do the last one...she promised to try.

"Serenity...are you alright?" Came a small voice belonging to...her new brother.

"Yes, Mokie, I'm fine." Serenity sighed turning to him.

"You sure, hun?" Asked the second visitor.

"Yes, Mai. It's not like there is anything wrong with me." Serenity looked dully at

them. She was sick of the question: Are you alright? That was all she had gotten all

day today.

Mokuba's smile spread across his face as he jumped up on to the bed, sitting

next to her, "So what does it feel like to have a baby in you?"

She looked at him not really wanting to answer...but who could say no to that

face, "It feels normal...I'm just more tired."

"So...do you think I'm gunna make a good Uncle?" Mokuba asked bouncing on

the bed.

Mai gasped, "The father is Kaiba...I wondered why he called Joey by his name."

"Yeah...and Mokuba, yes you will make an excellent Uncle. But remember we

had a deal that you wouldn't tell anyone that your brother and I were married." Serenity

half scolded.

"**Married?!?!** Are you really married to the richest man in Japan?!?!" Mai

exclaimed, her eyes growing large at the idea.

Serenity nodded yes and then pulled at a little chain around her neck. It fell over

her shirt to reveal a silver wedding ring, "For three months now."

Mai came over and inspected the ring then smiled in approval, this turning

quickly to a frown, "How come you didn't tell me...**And Joey**!" She gasped, "He's

going to have a heart attack...or an aneurism...or **Both**, when he finds out."

"I know..." Serenity whispered looking at her hands, "He'll disown me."

Suddenly she felt two small arms wrap around her stomach, looking down she

met two purplish blue eyes, "You'll still have me for a brother."

Looking at him she couldn't help but smile, she hugged him back, "Yes I will,

Mokuba." Serenity then quickly looked up at Mai, "Please don't tell him...I want to."

Mai sighed then turned to the door and opening it, turning again to look at

Serenity she said, "Don't take too long."

"I won't." Serenity said smiling.

Mai returned her smile and then left the room, closing the door softly. Serenity

felt some pressure on her stomach and looked down to investigate. She couldn't help

but giggle at the sight. Mokuba had his ear pressed up against her stomach, with his

eyebrows twisted in concentration.

She couldn't fathom what he was trying to do so she just asked, "What are you

doing?"

Mokuba looked up, slightly disappointed, "I was trying to hear the baby, but you

were breathing too loud."

For some unexplainable reason she found that much funnier than it should have

been. Mokuba, now upset by the fact that his sister was laughing at him, folded his

arms across his chest and put on the famous 'Kaiba scowl'. The door opened revealing

Seto who just smiled at this scene.

He shut the door and walked up to them, positioning himself in front of the two.

He put on a serious face and asked, "What happened?"

Serenity tried several times to start but each time ended up laughing even

harder. Then she took a few deep breaths and said, "I felt something on my stomach,

so I looked down...and...the...there...was Mokuba." She burst out into another fit of

giggles, "When I asked him why he was there he said...He was trying to hear the

baby...but I...I was breathing too loudly." Now bursting out into full fledged laughter,

which was joined by Seto's.

Mokuba just hmmphed and then said, "Now...big brother, you're taking her side."

"Mokie, that was really funny." Was all he could say through his laughter.

Quickly Serenity sobered, then turned to Mokuba, "Mokie, could you leave us

alone for a little while."

Mokuba said okay and then quickly went to the door and then shut it behind him.

Serenity, seeing that Mokuba was gone turned back to Seto, "Mai knows."

Seto sat down on the bed next to her, "I thought she had always known. What

did she say?"

She looked at her feet and then back up at him, "That she wouldn't tell Joey, but

that I needed to soon. I just don't know how to tell him. He's going to blow a gasket

when he finds out."

"You can't be scared of your brother, Seren." He said taking her face in his

hands, "He loves you and even though Joey is a dog. He wouldn't disown you."

Serenity looked away, "I wouldn't be so sure." She whispered to herself.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Well that was chapter 5!!! I hope you all enjoyed it!!! Please review

and please continue to read.

**Mokuba**: Well now you can go back to listening to Disturbed.

**Chibi-Kari**: Yes I can...thank you for reading and Bai-Bai!

**Mokuba**: Please REVIEW!!!

* * *


	6. The Baby

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** The next chapter will be good and I'm pretty sure you will all enjoy it or hate me

for it...not sure.

**Mokuba:** Yeah, and she doesn't own...

**Chibi-Kari:** That's a sad disclaimer.

**Mokuba:** I can't think of anything. On with the fic...

* * *

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 6-The Baby**

* * *

**The Blimp's Hallway

* * *

**

It had already been another month and Serenity was now visibly pregnant. To

Mai's discontent, Serenity had still not told her brother the identity of the father. She

made, what had become a routine now, the long journey from her bedroom to the

kitchen. She thought to herself about all that had come with the baby, 'First there was

that horrible morning sickness...who named it that anyway...it's not in the morning...oh

man, I thought that I was never going to eat again. But now...I'm not sure what's worse,

these cravings or the morning sickness. Should I have ice cream...no...avocado...no...

pickle...that sounds good...hmm...**Oh I** can make a **Pickle Shake**!' She clapped her

hands in happiness at figuring out what tasted good. Serenity, then, broke into a run for

the kitchen. She was **Starving**.

When she entered the giant sterile room she shuddered and then ran to the

blender, pulling it forward and plugging it in. Then she proceeded to run to the fridge

and pulled out the milk, whipped cream, and a jar of pickles. Serenity poured all of the

food into the blender, and then ran to the freezer and pulled out some ice, dumping that

into the blender as well. She then put the lid on and pressed frappe feeling good that

she did it all by herself. Serenity stood, in an awkward position, in front of the blender

with her eyes level with the spinning green glop, her hand positioned under her chin,

and her legs crossed and away from the counter that she was leaning on.

* * *

**Seto's Study**

* * *

Seto, like most of his life, was in his study working. He had actually done all he

needed to, but work being one of his unhealthy obsessions, he was now working ahead

onto the next visual designer that wouldn't even be designed for another year. All of a

sudden he was snapped out of his silent work by clapping. He listened closely and

realized that the shuffling of running feet was now heading for the kitchen.

He knew there was only one explanation, "Serenity" He said out loud and smiled

before pulling himself out of his seat and making his way toward the kitchen.

When he arrived he heard the sound of the blender on and he then looked in the

door way to find Serenity perched in a way that baffled him as to how she was staying

up.

He laughed, still not grasping her attention from the concoction. He was

curious at what the disgusting green glop could be, "Why didn't you have one of the

cooks do it?"

She was so startled that she tried to turn around without standing up, which only

caused her to fall in a heap on the floor. Seto seeing her fall rushed over, "You should

be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm fine." Serenity said as he helped her up to her feet, "I didn't want to bother

the cooks and last time I asked for something, he got sick trying to make it for me."

Seto cocked an eyebrow at this, "Then I need to get a better cook."

"No it's not him...It's me. I just get cravings for the strangest things." She said

putting a hand on her stomach and looking down at it before looking her husband in the

eyes.

He smiled, "But that's what's supposed to happen." He then placed his hands on

her stomach, as well, "What is that stuff anyway?" Seto said looking around her toward

the still spinning green glop.

"**Oh!** It's a pickle shake! Doesn't that just sound phenomenal?" She asked

getting a cup and then pouring it into a glass.

"Umm..." He himself was turning green at the aspect, "It sounds interesting."

She had just taken a drink and found it exactly what she wanted. His last

statement, upset her, "You...you...think...th...that...I'm weird!!!" She started to cry at

the aspect of her husband think that she had strange tastes.

"Stupid hormones." Seto cursed under his breath and then walked over to his

emotional wife and wrapped his arms around her, "No I think that you are perfectly

normal."

Serenity sniffled and then looked up at him in the eyes, "Really? So you wouldn't

mind trying some."

He blinked a few times as he thought about ways to get out of it, but each ended

worse than the first. "Fine." He grimaced as she handed him a glass. He took a drink

and tried to put on a face of enjoyment, which he found was the hardest thing he had

ever had to do in his life.

Serenity thought he really like it, so she put on a happy face and clapped her

hands together, "I told you it was good! Well I'm awfully tired, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped back to her room.

Seto poured the rest of the glass down the sink and then looked back toward the

doorway and sighed, "The things I do for love."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Serenity sat up and yawned, stretching her arms in the air, her eyes still closed.

When she opened them she saw a picture of a man she didn't know, in front of her

face.

"Is dis him?" Joey asked referring to the picture.

"No." She answered him dully, like she had done for the past month. She threw

her legs over the side of the bed and past Joey toward the bathroom, while he was still

holding up pictures and asking the question, she hated the most.

After her shower she walked to the breakfast room and sat down with the others,

throwing a smile at her husband, who excepted the smile with a loving glance.

Suddenly Joey turned to her and said, "Tell me who it is! I promise I won't be

upset because obviously it wasn't your fault."

"Joey it's not as ea—" Serenity started, she was going to tell him this time.

"Wait, maybe it was one of the male maids!" Joey said running out of the room.

Mai just shot Serenity an 'I'm sorry' glance. Serenity gave a smile back, it had

been like this the whole time. It was almost like Joey didn't really want to know. He

couldn't handle the fact that his sister wasn't that innocent and more than once had he

made her cry about it. The situation was causing a great deal of stress for her, and

Seto was not happy about it. Along with her trying to carry anything over two pounds, or

for that fact reaching above her head to get anything. Joey was just as bad. Between

the two of them she couldn't do anything on her own.

The guys, Tristan, Ryou, Duke, and Yugi were staying out of the whole situation,

besides when Joey would go on one of his yelling sprees at Serenity. They had been

able so far to keep him from saying anything he would regret. But everyone knew it was

just a matter of time. Tea had her suspicions and they were pretty sure that Yugi knew,

based on his not so subtle comments. Tea and Mai were excited. They had already

planned names and had ideas for baby showers. They had spent a lot of time on the

internet looking at name brand baby clothes. Of course, Serenity didn't see a point in

buying baby clothes that were more expensive than her Nine West shoes. Seto on the

other hand, agreed with the girls. The baby was to get the best and when Serenity had

made the comment about her shoes, all he said was, 'Then we have to buy you new

shoes' and walked away.

Serenity just sat there looking at her plate. 'This baby is going to change

everything.'

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chibi-Kari:** That was it and it was the longest chapter I've ever written on my

own!!! I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to throw in some humor because the next

chapter won't have any.

**Mokuba:** Thank you for reading!!!

**Chibi-Kari:** Thank you for the reviews again!!! Bai-Bai!!!

**Mokuba:** Please REVIEW!!!

* * *


	7. Joey's Breakdown

**Chibi-Kari**: Chapter 7, don't kill me!!!

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own anything.

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you to all my reviewers! Thank you for reading and

reviewing...please continue!

**Mokuba**: On with this horrible chapter...

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 7-Joey's Breakdown**

**Serenity's Room**

It had now been another month, Serenity was five months pregnant. To her

discontent she was quiet visibly pregnant, had horrible cravings, couldn't get

comfortable, and had horrible mood swings. Mokuba made her cry more than once just

because he gave her a hug when he said good morning. She was having an even

harder time with Joey. She loved him, but his antics were just too much for her, she

actually had a calendar with a countdown until the blimp lands. 'One more day...that's

easy enough. Then I'll be off this blimp and back in the arms of the one I love...forever.'

Serenity thought to herself as she twirled her hair and looked out the window at the

growing number of settlings beneath her. Everyone knew that they were going to land

soon and the anxiety could be felt in the air.

Serenity got up and walked out in the hallway to find everyone there. Everyone

was including Seto and Mokuba. It seemed as if everyone was trying to calm Joey

down. Mokuba looked panicked, while Seto looked like he was about to call security on

her brother. Joey was stomping up and down the hallway, apparently in a rage. As

soon as the door closed, Joey turned to Serenity. Now everyone's face showed panic.

Serenity just stared baffled at Joey as he stomped up to her.

"Ya know sis I now know why we've gone through everyone on board and ya

won't answer me." Joey stated calmly, a little too calmly.

"You do?" Serenity asked hopefully, smiling at her brother.

"**Don' ya smile at me!** **Don' Ya Even Look At Me!**" He suddenly

screamed.

"Huh?" She asked, a major mistake on her part.

"**Oh I Know! I Know Why Ya Can't Answer Me!**" He yelled waving his

hands in the air, then he turned directly towards her, "**You Can't Answer Me, **

**Cause Ya Don' Know! You're A Good For Nothing Little Whore!**"

This time he did more than yell, he grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the

hallway.

Mai, seeing Serenity on the ground ran directly for her, while Tristan and Duke

helped Yugi hold Joey back. Tea stood there completely shocked, it was like Joey to

loose his temper, but she never thought that he would do it at his sister let alone hurt

her. Mokuba stood there crying, then suddenly ran over in front of Serenity. He had his

arms outstretched in front of her to protect her. Seto had already called security and

ran down the hall to get the medics to check Serenity out.

Mai helped Serenity to her feet. She just look at her brother with an expression

of complete shock. This was her brother, her protector. She knew he wasn't going to

react well, but this was extreme.

"You know that isn't true, Joseph." Mai said, still in shock.

"**Oh It Is True! She's A Good For Nothing, Sleeps With **

**Everyone On This Blimp, Whore!**" Joey shouted breaking free from the guys

and walking back towards Serenity.

"**Leave Her Alone!**" Mokuba yelled through his tears.

"**She's My Sista Kid! She Needs To Learn That I Won't Except **

**That!**" Joey said about to back hand Mokuba for standing in front of her.

Serenity suddenly pushed Mokuba out of the way. This was all too much for her.

She wasn't a whore and she knew it. Joey, the only guy she could ever truly depend on

before Seto, was abandoning her. He had her cornered again and she thought he had

hit her in the stomach, until she realized he hadn't hit her at all. She stood there, with a

look on her face that was mixed with confusion and pain. Suddenly, another wave of

pain attacked her. This time she clutched her stomach. She was feeling sick and dizzy.

She fell against the wall, the pain was just too much. This time, as she slipped into

unconsciousness it wasn't her brother that called her name, it was her husband.

Seto had appeared running down the hallway with the medics just in time to see

his wife faint, clutching her stomach. His eyes widened at the thought, 'Miscarriage.'

The medics quickly picked up Serenity and ran towards the office, 'One day...it was just

one more day and then we could have been happy...now I don't know.'

There were mixtures of emotions on everyone's faces. There were a wide

variety of looks, from shock to disgust. Surprisingly Seto's was the only one with a calm

face.

"What have I done?" Joey asked himself looking at the area that once held his

little sister.

"What have you done?" Seto said in a mocking tone, his face still emotionless.

Suddenly it turned angry, "I'll tell you what you have done. You've most likely killed your

niece or nephew and possibly your sister. Oh but don't let the guilt get you because you

**Will** pay. If anything happens to the child or Serenity, you will pay dearly. As her

husband and the baby's father, I have the right and will exercise it, to press charges.

You will be in jail so long that no one will recognize you."

Joey's expression turned to shock as soon as Seto had said husband, "You an

Ren we-were married?" He asked timidly.

"Oh yes you didn't know...but if I remember correctly every time she tried to tell

you, you would leave the room or in this case yell at her. I don't have time for this now.

I have to go and see how my wife and child are and I suggest that you don't come within

forty feet of my wife or I; and when we get off this blimp, I dear you to come within 500

feet of us." He narrowed his eyes and then walked quickly towards the medic's office.

Mai and the rest of the gang watched Seto leave, and wordlessly left themselves.

Joey was left standing in the middle of the hallway, alone. Slowly he collapsed with his

hands over his eyes, "Wha have I done? I'm sorry Ren...I'm so sorry."

**TBC**

**Chibi-Kari**: There...I hope you all aren't too mad at me. The next chappie will

be bran spankin new!

**Mokuba**: You can always hit her with pieces of garbage if you aren't happy.

**Chibi-Kari**: Ummm...Don't say that Mokuba.

**Mokuba**: What I'm mad at you. **throws Brittany Spears cd at Chibi-Kari**

**Chibi-Kari**: AHHHHHH it burns it burns!

**Mokuba**: **Review!**


	8. Waiting

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari: Sorry about the long wait, but exams and family and my grandpa died. So**

here it is the new chapter!

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own…On with the fic…

* * *

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 8-Waiting

* * *

**

A scene played out in front of the medic's office, one very close to the one that

had taken place months before. The only difference was that instead of Joey pacing, it

was Seto. Mokuba sat crying in Mai's arms, as she rocked him affectionately. Tea and

Yugi sat together holding each other, while Duke and Tristan sat wide-eyed. Suddenly

Seto fell to his knees as a strangled sob escaped his lips.

"What will I do with out her?" He asked himself as he covered his face, to hide

his weakness.

"Live," came the simple answer from Yugi's mouth. He stood up and looked at

the broken man sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, she'd want me to. She always thought of others before herself." Seto

said as he looked at his trembling hands.

"She always saw the best in a hopeless situation, like her eyesight." Tristan said

as he smiled to himself.

"She had a wonderful personality, always smiling." Tea added.

"Serenity always found a way to forgive everyone." Mai said as she rocked

Mokuba.

"She opened up a person that we never could reach." Yugi said leaning down

and helping Seto to his feet.

* * *

**Down The Hall

* * *

**

Joey sat and looked at his hands, he could hear their comments, ringing down

the silent hall. He wanted to go and be with them, to see his sister. But no he could

have no comfort he was the one that hurt her. He lost his temper, just like his father.

When had he become him? He was the one person Joey vowed never to be like. Was

he always like his father? Did it start yesterday? His father was better than he was. At

least when his father hurt someone he was drunk. Joey was just angry.

Joey brought his hands to his hair and pulled hard, hoping it was all a dream.

After several tugs he gave up and let his hands fall to his side, "She loved me no matter

what. Serenity loved me and I hurt her." He broke down completely as he rocked

himself in the corner of the hall.

* * *

**Back With The Gang

* * *

**

"She has to be okay. She will be okay." Seto said to himself as he went to sit

down. As he was about to sit he stood back up and started to pace again, letting his

trench-coat bellow out behind him.

The door opened and a doctor emerged. Seto looked widely around and then

ran straight in the room.

Mokuba looked up at Mai and asked her the question hidden in his heart, "What if

she dies like my mommy did with me?"

Mai looked down at the boy, her heart breaking at the sight of his eyes, "She

won't. She won't."

The doctor looked on the group and then back towards the door, "I guess I'll tell

you instead."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I will try to update faster!

**Mokuba**: Review!

* * *


	9. Moonlit Room

**

* * *

Chibi-Kari:** Sorry about the wait, but I did have this chapter done. But my 

computer crashed and I was left ficless. Here is a new, new, new Chapter! Oh and I got into

FSU!

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own…and stop talking they want the fic, not the story of your life...On with

the fic…

* * *

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 9-Moonlit Room

* * *

**

Seto ran into the dark room and immediately went to Serenity's bedside. Looking

down at her, he gently ran his fingers over her face, brushing away a few stray

hairs, "My beautiful angel." Tears once again came to his eyes as he watched

her peaceful face. Breaking down he fell to his knees and grasped her hand,

pressing it against his cheek, feeling her warmth invade his senses. "You have

to be okay, you just have to. You don't know what I was like before you. I don't

know what I'll do without you. If you die…I…I…"

"I'm fine." A hoarse whisper echoed through the room, as Seto lifted his head up.

Tears still streamed down his face, this time of joy. "The only thing I seemed to

change, is making you cry." She laughed slightly as she ran her hand up his

cheek and through his hair, then brought it back to his hand as they intertwined.

"How are you feeling?" He asked watching her uneven breathing.

"Good as ever. You?"

"Like I got ran over by a truck," He answered laughing slightly as she smiled.

"I do believe we answered for each other."

"You shouldn't talk. Just rest." He said standing and stroking her face with his

free hand.

"Seto, don't baby me. I…I…fine." Serenity answered as her eyes fluttered and

she fell back asleep.

"Kaiba." Came a soft voice from the door, it was Yugi.

Seto followed the implied command and walked to the door. He looked back

once more at his wife before shutting the door. Looking around he saw Tea

crying and Mai still rocking Mokuba. The doctor was already gone.

"The doctor spoke to us…" Yugi started.

"I was in with Serenity. She was talking to me." He said looking at them sternly.

"Listen, the doctor said that she still has the baby, but he's not certain if she will

be okay."

"**No! She will be fine! She was just talking to me!**" He yelled, maybe if he

said it loud enough it would make it true.

"They need to get her to a hospital. She's weak and not big enough to hold the

baby. She was going to have a difficult labor, but with these complications-"

"**I don't want to hear your lies! She's fine! Serenity is fine! Do you hear **

**me? F-I-N-E!**" He said before storming down the hallway. "I'll kill you. I **wil**l kill

you Joseph Wheeler."

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Chibi-Kari**: Sorry about the shortness, but it was better to end it here.

**Mokuba**: Don't kill her off!

**Chibi-Kari**: It's not up to me.

**Mokuba**: Review!

* * *


	10. Not So Different

**&&&&&&&&**

**Chibi-Kari**: Yeah…sorry about how long it took to end, but here it is…the final

installment of Secret Love. All questions will be answered and yeah if I say anything

else it will ruin the ending.

**Mokuba**: She doesn't own…On with the fic…

**&&&&&&&&**

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 10-Not So Different**

**&&&&&&&&**

The medics had rushed on board as soon as the Kaiba Corp blimp had landed.

Serenity was swiftly carried into an ambulance and shuttled off to the nearest hospital

with Mokuba and Mai inside. Seto had decided to travel in a separate car from

everyone else, everyone but Joey that is.

The car slowly made its way down the dark and dismal streets. The stormy night

mirrored Seto's feelings, but silence reigned supreme in the car. Joey watched out the

window as the trees and buildings swiftly blended into unspeakable monsters. These

demons seemed to reach out and try to pull him into hell…but how could that be? Hell

was here, the only thing he cared about was lying in a hospital bed because of him.

The thought made him want to cry, but how could he cry when it was his own doing?

Seto's grip on the steering wheel was turning his knuckles white. He had wanted Joey

to ride with him because he had so much to say. But nothing came from his lips. This

man next to him was just staring out the window with a calmness that infuriated Seto.

He wanted Joey to cry, to say how wrong he was, to say what a horrible brother he was.

But nothing happened he just kept looking out the window.

"You're despicable. I wouldn't even call you human." Seto spat out, finally able to

break the silence.

"I know," came a silent reply barely uttered but still heard. It resonated throughout the

car.

At his acknowledgment Seto was completely baffled. He had nothing to say to

someone conceding. Seto had expected him to huff and puff about not knowing and

some how trying to blame it on him. But no, once again within ten minutes Joey had

done what many had tried but no one had accomplished…he mystified him into

submission. Aggravated that he couldn't even find anything to say he looked over at the

man next to him and found him sobbing with his head in his hands. Joseph Wheeler,

the one man army, the man that acted like nothing could ever faze him, was sitting next

to him crying like a little boy. Seto quickly looked back, afraid that the feelings would

spread and he would cry again. Thoughts of Serenity flowed into his head. Her

beautiful face, and kind smile. That smile had somehow found a way into his heart.

She did what no one else could do, broke down his barrier. Maybe it was a Wheeler

trait, doing the impossible. One tear trailed down his face, slowly falling down. He

angrily wiped it with his hand; to no avail for many more came in its place. His swift

action had caused Joey to look over at the man beside him…the man who was cold and

never showed emotion.

"You really love her don't you?" He weakly asked.

"Yes…she loved me for who I was, but at the same time made me want to be better, to

change. She taught me so much…how to trust and love again." Seto said having to

stop and collect himself several times.

"Serenity was always good at that. Finding the best in people, even if there wasn't any

good in them…like with our father. Somehow she could always forgive him. She had

so much strength; I guess I always found my strength through her. And now I may have

to live the rest of my pathetic life without her." He said shaking his head at what he had

done.

"She'll forgive you." Seto said knowing it was the truth. After a long pause and a deep

intake of breath he continued, "And I will too. She taught me to forgive and let go."

"Thank you." Joey answered as he looked over; they both shared the same pain and

the same hope.

"**I didn't say now**." He snapped back, "_someday_."

Joey couldn't help but smile slightly, he **was** the same old Kaiba, "I never thought

otherwise."

Finally they reached the hospital and both men jumped out of the car and raced towards

the doors. Running through the emergency room, Seto found the nurse's station and

asked where his wife was.

The nurse looked at this man in front of her, hardly believing that this was The Seto

Kaiba. She pointed down the hall, "She's in the maternity wing. She went into labor

when she got here. Go down two halls then make a left, the elevator will be there and

go to the third floor."

Joey and Seto made the long journey, one that seemed to take eternity and finally came

up. The elevator opened to the waiting room where all their friends were.

Duke leaned over to Tristan and whispered, "At least he's still alive."

"Sit down, no one can go in because of the circumstances." Tea said as she moved

over a seat so that Seto could sit next to his brother.

Seto and Joey both took seats. Mokuba looked up at his brother, "She's not gunna be

like Mom, right? She can't be! Please say she won't. Just please." He begged as he

broke down in tears.

Seto looked at his brother, then wrapped his arms around him rocking him slowly, "Of

course she won't. She'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

They waited hours, no one speaking again. Mokuba's tears had finally subsided into

sniffles. Footsteps slowly echoed down the hall towards them, catching everyone's

attention.

The doctor appeared from around the corner and stood in front of them, "Well I have

news."

"Yes?" Mai said anxiously as she sat up in her chair.

"Serenity's going to be fine. She made it through perfectly. She's resting in room 314."

As soon as those words left his mouth Seto was up and almost past him when the

doctor interrupted him.

"Don't you want to know the gender of your baby?" The doctor asked his eyebrow

raised slightly.

"Is it healthy?"

"Yes."

"Then no," he said as he turned around and continued his way down the hall. His

hurried footsteps and constant head movements caused the few people in the hallway

to smile. It was the same for every man trying to find his child and its mother. "Finally."

he muttered barging into the room.

Serenity looked up and smiled tilting the baby up slightly, "Did the doctor tell you?"

"I wanted you to tell me, just like you wanted. What's our baby? A girl? Or a boy?" He

said kneeling down next to her and caressing the baby's head softly, a content smile

playing on his face.

"A boy. He's a beautiful healthy baby boy. Do you want to know what I named him?"

She asked.

"That may be helpful so I don't call him boy his whole life." He said smirking at her

slightly.

She frowned at him, "You can be so mean."

"Sorry." He said.

She just smiled, "I forgive you. I named him Joseph." Serenity said as she bounced the

baby lightly.

"Joseph? No. I thought we decided that if it was a boy we would name him Marco." He

said.

"No. Anyways I already had the name put down on the birth certificate. So take that."

She said sticking out her tongue.

"Dirty little cheater." He replied.

"Thank you, anyways that's why you love me." She said smiling.

"No, I love you because…wait I don't even know why I love you. You just put me

through the most difficult thing that will ever happen in my life and I still love you. It's

amazing." He said not knowing of the difficulty of raising a child. Seto leaned in a

kissed Serenity, then they both set their attention to the newest addition of their family,

their son Joseph Marco Kaiba.

**&&&&&&&&**

**The End**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Chibi-Kari: **I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I know it seemed rushed but I hated to

see it go no where and this was the final bit of inspiration I could get.

**Mokuba:** Another blotched ending.

**Chibi-Kari: **I know. Thank you for your time reading this fic.

**Mokuba:** Please leave your final reviews!

**&&&&&&&&**


End file.
